


七宗罪

by gottahaveu



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2229966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gottahaveu/pseuds/gottahaveu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>七个短篇故事，每个都是以七宗罪中的一宗为主题。尊礼。BL。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 愤怒

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Seven Deadly Sins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178080) by [Tsumichama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsumichama/pseuds/Tsumichama). 
  * A translation of [Seven Deadly Sins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178080) by [Tsumichama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsumichama/pseuds/Tsumichama). 



最能带来伤害的并不总是最暴力的

许多人将宗像视为一个极致冷静的人。在战斗中，即使面对着最绝望的境遇，他也绝不会丧失理性。无论面临着怎样的困难，或是目睹着怎样的暴行，他永远能够找到最高效的解决方式。即使是在与黄金之王或是其他高层官员的会面中也不例外，宗像始终能够保持着镇静，承接下那些无能官僚的潜在威胁，隐藏在眼镜后，不表露出哪怕是最微小的心理波动。当宗像得知他的下属们以为他听不到，于是私下谈论他的不可思议和不同寻常，或是感觉到对于他组织的游戏，他们只想迅速逃离的时候，宗像也会保持着天真少女般的笑容，似乎没有看到任何不妥的事情。  
包括在宗像身边共事最久的同僚们在内的大多数人都认为他是个缺乏感情的人，曾经不受信任但非常聪明的Scepter4三把手伏见猿比古却怀疑，事实上，他们的室长分明知道没有部下喜欢这些小聚会却依然坚持（强行）组织，不过是宗像对于他们的“忘恩负义”的报复——青之王当然能看得出他们毫无热情，虽然他从来不承认这一点。宗像坚称他做这些是因为有趣，而且，伏见并不觉得他在说谎。对于宗像来说，确实很有趣。青之王认为这些聚会能够强化他们的团结关系，从某一方面来讲，它们确实能，鉴于在Scepter4至少有两件事能够激发队员们——包括不合群的三把手——共同的恐惧：副长的红豆泥，室长对联谊的尝试。  
在曾经侍奉过两位王的伏见眼中，从某种程度上来讲，这只是他们众多差异中的一点。你很难说得出宗像什么时候生气，他无时不刻不保持着无可动摇的外表，而另一方面，赤之王看起来总是很愤怒（当他看起来不觉得无聊的时候）。因此，他们两个身边总是有着让大多数族人恐惧的可怕气场。即使是这样，伏见也更信任他现在的王，因为他知道比起宗像，周防是更加不可控的，这也就意味着更加危险——事实上，没有人认为前者会暴走，宗像强大的自制力不会让这种事发生。  
尽管已然名声在外，周防很清楚这并不是宗像真实的性格。寡欲的指挥官只是宗像职业的一面。周防知道，在工作以外，或者至少，当和他在一起的时候，宗像是一个真正的暴君。  
今天，周防拜访了宗像的办公室。当然，他并没有被邀请，而这已经足够激怒宗像。  
“周防尊，我希望您来打扰我是有着充分的理由的，您身边的那群小混混已经给我带来了足够多的麻烦。”  
周防带着一脸欠揍又邀功的笑容开口，“我可是远道而来专程看望孤零零的你，难道不应该表示高兴吗，宗像？”  
真是个讨厌的，粗俗的人。宗像闭上眼按揉太阳穴试图驱散突然而至的头痛。  
“没有人请您来，如果您想要见我，请在这里确实需要您的时候再过来，让您的拜访有意义一些，而不是把您的工作全推给您的副手承担。”  
“哈……太无聊了，反正出云最能胜任做这些事。”  
这次换成了宗像挂起假笑，“哦呀，我赞同您的观点。”  
周防看起来有点惊讶于宗像会在某件事上赞同他，但很快宗像保持着脸上的假笑补充道，“毕竟，我想没有任何事是您能胜任的。”  
“总是用这种迂回的方式找架打啊，宗像礼司。”  
宗像的表情得意起来，“我并没有试图打架，周防尊。我只是在陈述事实，您已经浪费了我够多的时间，周防，请离开。我相信您不需要我送您出去。”  
显然，周防绝不会就这么离开，尤其是在宗像这样激怒他以后。宗像并不傻，所以当他听到周防的回答时也毫不意外，“我哪也不去。”  
“现在是谁想打架了呢？”  
“反正你又没打算装好客，让我在这待会儿。”  
没等得到允许，他就走到宗像办公桌左侧的榻榻米躺下，准备在那小睡。  
一直没有离开办公桌的宗像终于站了起来，他拿起剑向周防走去，握住剑柄做出准备战斗的姿势威胁道，“离开。”  
已经闭上眼的周防睁开一只注视着他，无礼地开口，“如果我不呢？”  
宗像皱起眉用剑指向躺在榻榻米上的人，“我会用武力让您顺从。”  
周防对青之王的威胁视若无睹，反而伸手向下拉扯指在胸口的天狼星，突然的强力让宗像失去平衡，倒在了他身上。  
失去防卫的宗像在周防胸前停留了很长一会，甚至忘记刚刚自己还在生气，直到他的沉思被耳边周防的笑声打断。宗像将目光移向一脸得意的周防，“看起来你不太擅长威胁啊 。”  
这句话唤回了宗像的愤怒。他支撑着双手想要站起来，拾起剑刺入那个连呼吸都令人难以忍受的野蛮人那该死的吸引人的胸膛，然而，那个无礼的家伙一把抓住他的领子拉下来，导致两个人不得不维持着面对面的姿势。  
周防换了低沉的嗓音，“我们好久没做了。”为了明确表达，他抬起腿在宗像两腿之间磨蹭着，让他不禁摇晃了一下。  
宗像的脑内立刻进行起激烈的辩论，是该赞同这个诱人的提议，还是应该按照他原来的计划，用剑撕烂这张可恶的脸上的笑容。  
伏见的闯入打断了他的选择，少年面对着地板上的两个王看起来非常烦躁。他努力组织着语言，“室长，请不要在这里打架，您应该不想毁掉整个设施。而且，我认为是赤之王破坏了大门可以很好地解释刚才发生的损坏。”  
周防发出不耐烦的声音，松开宗像的衬衫和他一起站起来。尚未完全恢复平静的宗像推了推眼镜，“我明白了，伏见君。我不会因为一个野蛮人而将屯所置于危险之中的。”感受到周防的怒意，他停顿了一下才补充道，“那么，伏见君，有什么事吗？”  
“我来交报告。”似乎是为了证明自己，“我敲门了，没人答应，所以就开门进来了。”  
“我明白了，抱歉，我刚刚在试图让这位先生离开，或许没有听到。感谢你的努力工作，伏见君，把报告放在桌子上就可以了。”  
没有等到宗像说第二次，伏见就迅速离开了气氛沉重的房间。  
伏见出去以后，谁也不看谁的两位王之间弥漫着令人尴尬的寂静，直到宗像率先开口，“那么，周防，可以告诉我您来这里的真实意图吗？”  
周防耸耸肩，“Homra太吵了，他们在准备安娜的生日。”  
“如果只是想要躲避噪音的话，难道您没有其他地方可以去了吗？”  
“呵，我认为来看你是个一举两得的好主意。”周防暗示的眼神显然在重申着伏见进来以前他的邀请。  
宗像叹了口气，“因为您的缘故，今天的日程已经被推后了，而且我要审阅伏见君的报告。您必须等到我完成工作。”  
“遵命，长官。”周防咧开一个露出牙齿的微笑，稍稍惊讶于宗像这么轻易就同意了，而且没有把他踢出办公室。  
周防躺回榻榻米开始他的小睡，宗像也回到办公桌后继续工作。余下的时间里他们都没有再说话，但这种安静让人很舒服。一直被噩梦纠缠的周防在宗像身边感到平静，知道宗像会阻止他摧毁身边的东西，而宗像也不用担心周防会在什么地方滥用能力。  
尽管可以不被打扰地工作，看着桌上的一大摞报告，宗像还是意识到，即使周防没有来，他也不太可能完成这些任务，但是他依然想将这怪罪到周防头上，并且让他负责。宗像计划着如何让周防为自己的所作所为感到后悔，可让他沮丧的是，他的这些“惩罚”中都包含着他们两个躺在床上赤裸相对的场景。宗像试图停止幻想，完成今天的工作，却发现他很难做到，而这无疑更增加了他的挫败感。明白今天无法以这种状态再继续任何工作，宗像决定叫醒周防，把他拖出Scepter4的建筑，带到离这里最近的旅馆，实践他刚刚在想的事情。  
————————————  
在他们最新一次会面后不久，宗像得知了十束多多良的死讯，传言说他是被新任无色之王所杀。宗像非常了解周防，他明白赤之王绝不会放过无色。即使周防可以睡一整天什么都不做，宗像知道他仍然觉得要为自己的族人负责。宗像也同样知道周防的达摩克利斯之剑已经到了临界状态，如果周防向无色之王复仇，它势必会落下。伽具都巨坑的事故绝对不能再次上演，但周防也不会改变为十束报仇的决定，所以，他将不得不在周防掉剑以前杀死他。尽管周防自己也明白这些，却依然坚持他的复仇。比起愤怒，这更让宗像悲伤。他并非不会愤怒，他会愤怒，才会伤痛。  
然而，宗像依然没有放弃他的斗争。他将做任何事去阻止周防。  
去监狱看望周防的时候，宗像抓起他的头猛砸在墙上，这是一种他宣泄愤怒和悲伤，以及矛盾的心理的方式，他希望或许周防可以感受到这些情感，同意让他来处理所有事。宗像非常清楚这是一种愚蠢的希冀，这场会面没有带来任何改变。如果有，也只是徒增了宗像的伤痛。  
之后一次阻止周防的尝试同样徒劳无功，事实上，宗像也只是期待着一场和周防最后的对话。在他的脑海深处，或许他也在期望着奇迹，但奇迹似乎从未降临在他身上。  
————————————  
他或许曾经为此做过准备，但当他的剑刺穿周防心脏的时候，宗像想他同样在被刺伤着。他对周防如此愤怒，因为他让宗像收拾他留下的残局，因为他把复仇放在超越他们能做的一切的位置。然而，比起所有，他更对自己愤怒。他责怪自己没能说服周防，没能在周防之前找到无色之王。最终，他责怪自己这样关心一个如此自私的人。像通常一样，他将自己的挫折归罪于周防，这很方便，因为他知道周防永远不会去评判他。但此刻，已经没有任何东西留给他。  
他听到吠舞罗的口号回荡在远方，“No blood, no bone, no ash.”  
是的，如今他已经离去，无可改变地，宗像将真正成为人们所认为的那个他，无情的青之王。


	2. 暴食

过量总是无益健康——不仅是关于酒，不过它并不总是坏事。

青之氏族和赤之氏族偶然在一家餐厅撞上了。为了增强Scepter4成员之间的凝聚力，宗像又举办了一次联谊会，这次，他决定不在屯所举办聚会。宗像宣称，如果大家能够一起在屯所以外的一个地方庆祝，将更能展现出“团结”。可惜，队员们没能领会到他们要庆祝什么，或许副长能——或者说，至少她赞同室长所有一时兴起的兴致。尽管如此，特务队的成员现在都在这了。他们曾经试图找各种理由逃避：祖母病重垂危，传染病，去洗衣房拿衣服，甚至还有给黄金之王的报告——但全部没用。宗像的笑容似乎在告诉队员们，他们不能参加聚会让他很失望。这让每个人都很恐惧，那种笑容简直预示着下次任务中会遭遇什么可怕的死亡事故。  
至于赤之族人，他们是来庆祝十束的生日的。从他们都远比青组成员——除了乐在其中的宗像和淡岛——开心来看，他们应该都很喜欢十束。赤组成员们成功地把他们的王也一起拉上了。周防会一起来确实让人惊讶，毕竟他一直嫌集体活动太吵闹而不怎么愿意参加。  
话虽如此，这位习惯躲开族人偷闲的王有一个弱点。草薙和十束告诉安娜说尊不愿意参加聚会，于是，被伤了心的小姑娘立刻跑去求证。  
“你不去十束的生日聚会吗？”安娜眼里盈满了失望。  
将军，两个合谋者交换了一个意味深长的眼神。  
“去。”赤之王只好带着一丝歉意地回答，不过安娜专注地沉浸在看到了尊美丽的红色，以及今天晚上每个人都会参加聚会的快乐中，并没有注意这些细节。  
简直像是命运使然，两个敌对的组织被安排在了相邻的桌子。吠舞罗到来的时候，青之氏族已经开始了他们的“欢聚”。  
当双方都意识到他们不是唯一将在这里度过整晚得集体，甚至他们不得不坐在敌人旁边的时候，餐厅中的气氛骤然冷却下来。淡岛询问宗像他们是否要离开，青之王思考了一会，“淡岛君，我没有看到任何需要离开的理由。毕竟，这家餐厅中的大多数人都是正当公民。”宗像向怒视过来的周防投去一瞥，着重强调了“大多数”。  
在这可靠意见的作用下，房间内的空气变得更加沉重，所有人都害怕两位王之间会突然产生冲突。草薙尴尬地咳嗽了一声打圆场：“青王说的没错，没有任何人需要离开。我们来这里做我们的事，并没有想惹任何麻烦，对吧，八田酱？”  
草薙看向八田，后者正一脸要杀人的表情瞪着伏见，而Secpter4的三把手则咧开了一个猎人看到猎物一样充满期待的笑容。草薙那像是看到有人想用砂纸蹭他的吧台般的眼神让两个少年放弃了吵架的念头冷静下来，他们可不想在黎明时分被人发现惨死在一条脏兮兮的小路上。  
达成了暂时的平和之后，赤族人也在他们的位置坐了下来，像要故意激怒对方一样，周防坐在了宗像背后的位置，青之王则毫不退让地重新加入（或者说折磨）他的氏族们。  
这样和平地过了一个多小时，试图点热他们那边气氛的日高提议叫一些酒。  
“日高君，我们中间还有不能饮酒的未成年在，我们喝的话对他们而言有些不公平吧。”宗像回答。  
队员们多少料想到了会被拒绝，只好放弃了这项消遣。这时却突然听到赤之王开口，“简直是狡辩，就承认你不想让你的族人看到你喝酒吧，酒量那么差。”  
青组成员们或许有些害怕宗像，觉得他很怪异，但他们却都非常尊敬自己的王。听到有人这样诋毁室长非常让人愤怒，可赤之王的恐惧又让他们没有人敢轻举妄动，除了那个喝了太多牛奶把自己喝醉了的道明寺。他像听到周防对宗像做出了什么不可饶恕的侮辱一样大叫起来：“室长！请您不要让Homra这样践踏Scepter4的骄傲！请反击回去吧！”  
宗像看起来对周防的挑衅并没有什么反应，只是淡定地回答：“很高兴你如此在意氏族的荣誉，道明寺君，不过我想我们不能为了报复这样微不足道的诬蔑而毁坏公共设施，不是吗？”  
一直在听着他们的对话的草薙发现了一个可以更加活跃他们的庆祝氛围的机会，“有一个方法可以不通过肢体暴力来解决。”  
宗像的兴趣被挑了起来，“哦呀，您有什么建议呢，草薙先生？”  
“既然尊的发言是针对您酒量差的，我建议二位可以通过拼酒来定胜负。”  
“拼酒？您想怎样进行，可以解释一下吗。”  
“规则很简单。一方喝一定量的酒，同时辱骂对手，而另一方则需要反击以更多的酒和辱骂。酒的烈性、酒量和辱骂的恶劣程度都要不断升高，进行不下去的一方为输。”  
“那么，为什么要用辱骂呢？”对于在部下面前使用粗俗词句持有谨慎态度的宗像问道。  
“为了确保参与者还很清醒，没有喝得说不了话。”草薙回答。  
“我明白了，听起来很有趣。不过我并不想在年轻族人面前做出坏的表率。”  
“你只是怕输吧，宗像？”周防大咧咧地说。  
“室长！请让他无法做出回击吧！请接收挑战！”道明寺大喊着。  
看到大部分队员都支持这项提议，宗像妥协了，“好吧，既然各位坚持，那么我同意。请准备好认输吧，Homra的周防尊 。”  
“我们将会从啤酒到伏特加，从一小杯到一大罐这样进行。对各位来说可以吗？”草薙问道。  
两位王点了点头。在他们开始前，镰本迅速地带着安娜离开现场，不仅是因为已经很晚了，更因为绝对不能让她看到他的监护人喝多了酒辱骂宗像的样子。这会破坏她对他的印象的。  
草薙走到店主那里，通过某些圆滑而微妙的胁迫，让他同意了两组人可以在其他顾客离开以后，继续在这里呆一整夜。  
万事俱备后，所有的酒瓶都被放到同一张桌子上，成员们聚拢过来，宗像和周防在桌边面对面坐下，而比赛的仲裁人一职当然是由草薙担任。  
“由于被冒犯的一方是青之王，他将首先开始挑战。从啤酒到伏特加，从一小杯到一大罐。”  
宗像点点头，轻而易举地喝下一杯啤酒，“流浪汉”他不以为意地开口。  
草薙说，“该你了，尊。红酒之后是葡萄酒。”  
周防轻蔑地灌下一杯波尔多，“烂泥。”  
人群里有一个声音说，“怎么能判定辱骂是不是比前一个更恶劣呢？”  
草薙耸耸肩，“不用太在意辱骂，只要他们还能说出来就可以。下一个是一平杯。”  
宗像在杯中倒满勃艮第，再一次没什么困难地喝光，“野蛮人。”  
没等被通知，周防就拿过下一个杯子，不屑地跳过马拉加，直接倒满了马德拉。他仰头一饮而尽，用手背擦掉嘴角流下的残酒，“孤独的家伙。”  
既然周防跳过了马拉加，宗像就跳过了波尔图，直接到白兰地。同样，虽然在大啤酒杯之前还有几个较小的杯子没被使用，他依然毫不犹豫地倒满了啤酒杯一饮而尽。宗像看起来开始有一些不稳，但他绝不会这样输给周防，“寄生虫。”  
看到宗像的表情有了动摇，周防得意地笑笑，认为自己已经稳操胜券。他倒满更大一杯樱桃白兰地开始喝，分了好几口才成功喝光了杯子。词语开始在他眼前转圈，不过他计划在余生里都要用这个词来描述宗像并且不断炫耀重申，“呆子”。  
自然，辱骂更加激怒了宗像，不过他看起来好像完全没听到一样，只是将注意力集中在喝酒和寻找对周防更棒的辱骂上。在周防选择的大啤酒杯之后，只剩下酒罐。同样，也没有更烈的酒了，所以他拿了一瓶朗姆酒，目光始终聚焦在周防身上。并没有把酒倒进酒罐里，宗像直接把瓶口对准了嘴，明显是打算直接喝一整瓶，而眼睛依然没有离开周防。宗像花了一些时间努力将酒喝光，甚至几乎没有意识到自己是什么时候完成的。这么高强度的饮酒之后宗像简直觉得他能喝下这些东西本身就是个奇迹。或许他能做到的唯一原因就是周防的目光，似乎对他的表现有几分着迷，敌人们敬畏的目光甚至足够激励他喝光一整桶酒（也有可能是过量的酒精让他的大脑这样认为的）。  
尽管非常英勇——或者说正因这样，宗像看起来似乎已经无力继续。没有人认为宗像还能在这种状态下说出点什么。但是，一个声音在宗像脑海中告诉他，绝对不能让面前的笨蛋赢得这样一个绝赞的比赛。宗像低声咕哝着，“蠢货。”  
王们真的是非人的存在，观众们想，普通人绝不可能毫无危险地喝这么多酒。甚至包括一部分Homra成员在内，很多人不禁青之王表达了另类的钦佩。  
当然，八田鸦不是他们中的一员，他仍然在为他的王鼓劲，“尊哥您能肯定能赢他！”八田大叫着，从某个叛徒那里得到一声“啧”——伏见早就对这场比赛失去了兴趣，却被前任室友的欢呼弄得心烦意乱。  
周防拿了一瓶威士忌同样喝光整瓶，只是因为想向宗像证明他能成功做到同样的事。虽然放下酒瓶后，他花了一会功夫才向宗像甩出一句“怪胎”。  
宗像同样多花了一些时间才振作起来，去拿龙舌兰。这几分钟也让周防恢复了一点，他听起来有些担心地说，“够了，宗像，平局吧，再喝下去对你的身体不好。”  
宗像摇摇头，“您休想，我是不会让这场游戏这么轻易结束的。”  
随着他开始喝这瓶酒，周防脸上再次出现了刚刚那种入迷的神情。不过这次宗像没有看到，他的视线已经太模糊了。青之王十分努力地喝完瓶中的酒，无力地倒下来，“休战。”  
周防可不会这样被宗像打败，他拿过一瓶伏特加也试图喝光。灌下最后一口以后，就丢下瓶子倒在宗像旁边。周防甚至已经睁不开眼了，开始昏昏欲睡，不知道半无意识的状态持续了多久，只感觉到宗像的手在推他。周防听到有人大声喊着他的名字，赤之王撑起胸膛用胳膊支起来，挤出一个微笑，难掩声音中的宠溺，“好家伙”。  
没有人想去考虑“好家伙”算不算辱骂了，他们看到伏特加喝完以后已经没有酒了，所以这场值得纪念的决斗显然只能算作平局。  
族人们大声为两位王喝彩着，即使他们并没有听到，早就在桌子上睡着了，头靠着头。  
——————————————  
大部分族人离开后，草薙和淡岛讨论着如何安置各自的王。十束突然插进他们的谈论，眨眨眼，“我们应该在宾馆开一间房把他们放在那，配上一盘今天晚上的录像带，我想他们肯定会喜欢的！”  
草薙大笑着，“好吧，我就知道你肯定会录下整场好戏。嘛，就这样决定吧，他们醉成这样，明天起床以后应该不会杀掉对方吧，你觉得呢，世理酱？”  
淡岛沉思了一会，“听起来似乎是个不错的方案，他们醒来的时候也不会孤单……好吧，就就这么做。”  
十束开心地补充，“哈，想想看，King和宗像先生会在同一张床上一起度过情人节的晚上。就像真正的情侣约会一样，棒极了不是吗！”


	3. 妒忌

人们需要一些推力才能知道他们真正想要什么。

在他们都因为前一晚的拼酒而昏睡过去之后，两个人被安置在了离餐厅最近的宾馆，毕竟这个时间无论把他们两个带到谁的公寓，都有些太远了。当然，草薙和十束坚持只需要给两位王开一间房就可以了，因为，a）便宜——尽管他们并没有这么吝啬；b）这样他们醒来以后就不会落单 ；c）在他们两个都没力气打架的时候，好好谈一谈或许有助于两个氏族之间的关系——至少有助于他们两个之间的。  
———————————————  
周防首先惊讶地醒了过来，刚睁开眼的时候他非常困惑，这当然不是他的房间，而且他也不记得自己是怎么到这里的。虽然酒量很好，但他还是觉得这是他体验过的最糟糕的宿醉之一。等到头脑稍稍清醒了一点，关于昨晚的比试的一些记忆也苏醒过来，肯定是族人把他放在这的。十束留在桌边的便条证实了他的想法，上边还有一盘录像带，大概是昨晚的录像。尽管了解这些家伙，他还是没搞懂为什么他们没把他带回Homra，不过周防并不大在意，他的头太痛了，懒得考虑这些琐事。直到他开始好奇宗像怎么样了，才发现那个人就睡在他旁边。虽然有些讽刺，不过那确实是宗像。他们确实有过几次做爱，却因为宗像的拒绝，从来没有在一起睡觉过。他总是以不能为队员们做出一个夜不归宿的坏典型为借口，尽管他的氏族们根本不可能知道。而当他实在没办法推开周防，就会说，“只是想到和你在一起度过一整晚就会让我胃不舒服。”显然，当他醒来以后，很有可能会觉得胃不舒服——尽管这未必是周防的错，毕竟，那些酒可是宗像自己大口灌下去的。想到这些，周防忍不住愉快地笑出声。  
被声音吵醒的宗像看起来头很痛。虽然昨天表现得非常英勇，但宗像确实不太能喝，至少喝不了昨天那么多酒，这也让他最后站不起来而且一直到现在还在被宿醉困扰。上午的明亮的阳光投进房间照在眼睛上，青之王不禁小小地抱怨了一下。宗像感觉到一只手轻柔地抚摸着他的前额，立刻伸手抓住。他没想到会有人和他在一起，然后就听到他的……床伴——你当然可以称呼和你共同使用同一张床的人为床伴的——他的床伴问道，“你还好吧？”宗像认出那是周防的声音的时候更加惊讶了。这个认识让他立刻坐了起来退后一些，突然的动作引发头部的一阵剧痛，周防递了一杯水给他，又给自己也倒了一杯。宗像接过杯子低低地咕哝了一声“谢谢”。水缓解了一些醉酒的影响，他回忆着让他做这种傻事并且不得不和周防睡在一起的情景，试图重现昨天的比试，却发现对比赛结束以后的状况一片空白，只好问道，“周防尊，请告诉我您做了什么来诱惑我和您这样一个令人厌恶的无耻野蛮人在同一张床上过夜的。”  
周防看起来有些轻蔑，“凭什么认定是我‘诱惑’你来这的？难道你觉得哪疼？”  
宗像刚想抗议周防暗指是他把他们带来的，却发现，除了糟糕的头痛和恶心感，他确实没有觉得那里不舒服。这表示他们除了睡在一起什么都没有做。这是——他不知道为什么自己宿醉后的大脑里会冒出这个念头——这是发生在夫妻之间的事情。这更加让人不悦，因为他们甚至连朋友都不能算是，绝对，不可能发生这种事情的。他们不是平凡的人类，而是王，所以他们之间不可能发展成为那种关系，这种认识让宗像的胸口一阵刺痛，但他选择将这种愚蠢的念头归结于醉酒，而这种疼痛也不过是宿醉的结果。糟糕的借口让宗像觉得头更加痛了，索性躺回床上。  
周防有一些紧张地看着他询问，“没事吧？你看着脸色比刚才还苍白。”  
“不用担心，我很好。那么，我们是怎么到这来的？”  
周防递给他十束留下的便条，宗像摸索着他的眼镜想要看看。  
周防咧开一个笑容，“你还真是什么都看不见啊？”  
意料之中的，尽管根本看不到周防装腔作势的表情，宗像还是皱了皱眉，“闭嘴。”  
宗像虚弱地伸手挥向周防，却没有打到，周防更加大笑起来。他伸手按住宗像的胸膛让他重新躺下，找到放在宗像旁边的桌子上的眼镜温柔地给他戴上。随着他的动作，紫罗兰色的双眼对上了金色的双眼，他们互相注视着彼此，不知道为什么，周防觉得他应该再缩小一下他们彼此嘴唇之间的距离，但是宗像突然笑起来，“您的脸太近了。”  
周防眨眨眼，同样笑了，“所有人里面，最不想听到你这么说啊。”  
他躺回宗像旁边用手肘撑着头，“便条。”  
哦对，便条，宗像看向手中的纸张。  
“King：  
你和宗像先生比试完就失去意识啦，所以我们决定把你们送到最近的酒店。你们就好好在这间房里享受余下的一天吧，别打架哦~ ；）  
P.S 这场比试最后被判定为平局了，如果你们想一起看的话，这有一盘录像带。  
这可是满满的情人节之夜的幸福回忆哦~”  
宗像看着这张可笑的便条叹了口气，“您的氏族还真是各式各样的人都有，在您的那群小混混中居然有一个……和平主义者，真让人惊讶。”  
“别搞错了，他就那样是个例外。有时候我倒希望我的人能像你那边的一样遵守纪律，他们自以为是地给我惹了不少麻烦。”  
“哦呀，这也不能太责怪他们呢，毕竟他们的王起了不少反面模范作用。”宗像盯着周防有些得意地笑着。  
周防挑起一边眉毛，没等他开口，宗像就继续说着，“至少，比起Scepter4来，Homra更像一个真正的家庭。我很好奇您怎么会拥有这么团结的一个氏族。”  
内心深处，宗像很清楚是什么让吠舞罗的羁绊这样强烈。周防的气场就像磁铁一样，天然地吸引着人们聚拢在他身边。他什么都不需要做就可以成为一个王者，对他来说，这几乎是本性。周防就像太阳，很自然地让人们渴求并珍惜着他的温暖。而宗像则更像是存在于传说中的星辰，指引以方向，自身却从来不是旅途的目的地。太阳和星辰同样具有夺目的光彩，同样不可触碰，但太阳却更近一些，无论星辰多么美丽，星光却永远冰冷。他们的特质与各自的使命相共鸣，宗像想，或许这就是为什么石板选择了他们成为赤之王和青之王。  
周防打断了宗像的思考，他的声音听起来有一丝苦涩，“我并没有做什么来让吠舞罗变成现在的样子，也从来没有作为王而行动过。不像你，我没有成为领袖的优点，你却具备作为一个王所需要的一切。”  
宗像有些惊讶于他们现在竟然如此坦诚，他把这归结于昨天的喝酒，拒绝承认或许是睡在一起给了他们更亲密的感觉和其他一些什么。他同样有些震惊于周防真的想过自己作为王的职责，他一直认为这个野蛮人只会考虑怎么给他惹麻烦。  
另一方面，周防对于宗像居然会在某些事上嫉妒他，确确实实感到惊讶。他始终觉得宗像是那种过度思虑，把大部分人当作棋子或是他的拼图碎块的人，却没有想到他也在关心着如何锻造真正的羁绊。  
这样的启示让他们心不在焉地注视着彼此，什么都没有再说，沉浸在各自的心事里。宗像的终端突然响起来，把他们从沉思中唤回来，也打破了这种安静。  
宗像接起电话，“这里是宗像礼司……哦呀，早上好，淡岛君……是的，我很好，感谢你的关心……我明白了，请不用担心，我只是需要休息一下而已。这样说起来，你也一样，淡岛君，周末请好好休息……伏见君？我相信他那里没有什么可担心的……好的，再见。”  
周防看着他挂掉电话，“看，你的人也挺关心你的，要不然那个冰山女也就不会打电话了。”  
宗像微笑了一下，确实被淡岛的电话所触动，“我猜是吧。”  
沉默了一会，周防问道，“我只是好奇，刚才伏见怎么了？”  
“哦呀……似乎是昨天晚上他没有回宿舍，肯定是和八田鸦一起跑出去了吧。不过没什么可担心的，我相信他们会很好。”宗像停顿了一下，继续说道，“说到伏见君，他是一位优秀的下属，也是个好孩子。而且，不管他是怎么说的，如果没有吠舞罗的功劳，没有您和您的族人在，他或许会成为一个更自私的人。”  
周防成功地掩饰起对于这意料之外的赞扬的一点惊讶，微笑了一下，“总之对他来说是好事。”  
这让他们意识到，他们似乎并没有什么理由值得互相妒忌。作为王，他们需要承担相同的责任，区别只在于方向。两个王突然意识到，他们最应该嫉妒的人，是他们的族人，是那些普通人，可以自由地做想做的事……自由地成为想成为的样子的人。  
然而，今天是个休息日，他们不用去担心自己的责任。所以，或许他们应该珍惜这个难得的日子，暂时忘记其他事情，去做一些每个人都可以做的事情。  
宗像的下一个举动再次被他自己归结为酒精作祟，不过他现在完全不想考虑这些。他俯下身主动亲吻周防，又彼此加深了这个绵长的吻。终于停下来的时候，宗像挂着一副毫无说服力的厌恶表情，掩饰不住笑容，“您满身都是酒臭味。”  
周防无所谓地回应了一个相似的笑容，“哈……是我们两个。”他继续提议，“我们两个都应该去洗个澡，尤其是你，可以让你的头疼好一点。”  
“我一会会去的。不过现在，我觉得继续睡一会会对我的头疼更有帮助。如果您想的话，可以先去洗。”  
周防当然知道宗像没有在拒绝他，相反，这是宗像特有的邀请方式。“那我也一会再去。”  
他摘掉宗像的眼镜，俯身越过他把眼镜放在床边的桌子上，一边躺下一边把宗像拉得离自己更近了一些。宗像欣然任由周防动作，和他一同陷入沉沉的睡眠。


	4. 傲慢

有时候，是人自己造就了自己的不幸福。

对于宗像来说，这一周简直太罕见了。他第一次觉得像过了几十年那样，没有被报告和文件埋起来，没有预定的会议，没有任何需要他外出的任务。非常愉快的一周，宗像终于可以好好享受宁静的拼图时间，不会有伏见每次来交报告的时候都用麻烦的口气提醒他赶紧工作。  
现在，宗像正在完成一幅用他的三把手的照片做成的拼图，放在旁边的则是已经拼好的，用淡岛的照片制作的一幅。就在差不多完成了一半的时候，宗像听到有人敲门，“请进。”他抬头，发现拜访者是拼图的原模特，便等到伏见在他面前站定才开口问道，“有什么事吗，伏见君？”  
少年却似乎没听到他的话一样，他瞪着那幅看起来非常像是淡岛的拼图，似乎不敢相信，或者说，不愿意相信那是谁。没有回答宗像的问题，问道，“这幅拼图是副长的照片做的？”  
比起疑问，这更像是一个陈述，宗像淡淡地回答，“是的，不好吗？”  
伏见看起来被他的王如此轻松坦然地承认这一点震惊到了，“啊……哈。”他发出一点意味不明的声音作为回应。  
“怎么了，伏见君？你开始像赤之王一样只说一个字了。作为代表秩序和正义的Scepter4成员，避免这种野蛮人的习惯是很重要的。”  
被和前任王拿到一起比较显然并不会让前吠舞罗成员高兴。又不是我的错，伏见默默腹诽，谁能发现上司有这么恐怖的趣味以后还保持镇定啊，更何况他又并不是那种会掩藏厌恶情绪的人，“啧，室长，副长知道您用她的照片做了一幅恐怖的拼图吗？”  
“当然，她赞同了我将每位队员的照片都做成拼图并悬挂在宿舍走廊里的提议。”  
“每……每一位队员？”  
“是的，这幅还没有完成的就是你的。”  
一边说，宗像一边挑出一块可以明显看出伏见眼睛的碎片，可怜的少年恐惧地后退了一步。  
“你看起来脸色很苍白，伏见君。你还好吗？”  
“我……不一定。”少年低沉的声音听起来有些不舒服。  
“既然今天看起来很和平，如果生病了的话，你应该好好休息。”  
“啊，就是这个事。有报告说赤组在工业区引起骚乱。”  
“这样啊，”宗像镇静地回复，“他们最近太安静了，也就是说与此同时他们正在谋划什么吗？”  
“我们尚且不知道他们是不是会再闹出一些更大的事，不过已有的情报表明赤之王周防尊和他们在一起。”  
“既然赤之王也在，我想我们应该去看看他们想要做什么。”  
宗像并不会参加Scepter4的所有外出任务，不过周防的在场是这次他决定出面的重要因素。当然，这并不是说宗像想看到那个男人，按照他的说法，他希望尽可能少地呼吸到这些有毒的空气。事实上，周防也很少参与到他的族人的行动中，而每次他出现，宗像就不得不亲自出面。普通氏族无法在战斗中与王对抗，因此宗像绝不会以荣耀为赌注，把他的氏族送上一场必败的战斗。不过青之王并不是很担心他的族人的生命安全，宗像很清楚，即使是周防这种野蛮人，也知道杀死其他氏族必定会挑起王权之间的战争，这对他来说一点好处都没有。

当Scepter4到达吠舞罗集会的地点时，赤组似乎已经完成了他们的事情准备离开。青组队员们排列成战斗阵型拔剑而立，宗像从后面走上前，最后一个拔剑，他命令族人们呆在他身后，自己径直走向赤之王。周防也同样要求他的族人不许行动，自己走向宗像。  
事实上，两个氏族都已经非常习惯于这种对抗了。无论两个王在哪遇见，总会变成这样。  
每一次，他们都会这样单独谈话。虽然青之王只是想询问为什么吠舞罗会在此聚集，但是这两个人到一起就总会演变成某种争斗。因此询问迅速转变成了一场较量谁能在人身攻击方面取胜的斗嘴。  
宗像首先挑起了话头，“本来我可以享受非常美妙的一天，可惜你毁了它。”这当然是真的，宗像补充道，“现在我已经没有可能完成今天的日程了。不像您，我可是很忙的，吠舞罗的周防尊。”  
虽然用“日程”来形容他桌子上的拼图有些不太公平和光明磊落，但战争就是战争，周防不需要知道宗像在忙什么。  
现在轮到周防攻击了，“没人让你扔下你那些宝贝的拼图来瞎管我们的闲事，Scepter4的宗像礼司。”  
什么？他怎么会知道的？宗像的眉毛微微抽搐了一下，他推推眼镜，没有露出更多惊讶的表情。青之王决定无视周防关于他偷懒的指责，表现得似乎这只是无足挂齿的诬告。因此，他决定重申自己过来的目的，“以防您不知道，我有必要提醒，管理可能带来骚乱的特殊能力活动是Scepter4的职能。”  
“那用不用我提醒你，每个氏族都处置侵犯自己领域的人的权利？我们抓住的是一群没用的混账，你应该感谢我们帮你们好好照顾了他们。”  
“没用的混账？看看是谁在说这话呢。”  
说实话，这一击有些低劣，宗像甚至有些后悔刚刚说的话。不过他并不打算道歉，王是不会道歉的，尤其是在他们的氏族面前。  
周防看起来似乎倒并不怎么在意，“总之这没有蓝衣服的事了，宗像，别再跟着我们，让路。”  
“您应该知道，这将有违我的原则。而且，无论您是怎么说的，我们在这里当然有事要处理。这里并非赤组的属地，因此你们无权在这里攻击那些人。同时，有报告说你们对公共设施造成了损坏。因此，吠舞罗的领袖周防尊，我需要将您逮捕，请立刻投降。”  
“你知道这是不可能的吧 。”  
我当然知道。宗像并不傻，而且他也并不想让周防接近Scepter4的建筑，他只是想在动用武力前过一下正常程序。  
“既然如此就没有别的选择了，我们将不得不亲手解决这个问题。”  
当他们开始战斗，宗像的圣域撑开很大的范围以避免对这里造成更大损坏。这样的行为同样没有让氏族们惊讶，每一次他们的谈判都会演变为这种打斗。  
在这种时候，淡岛一般都会问问草薙，吠舞罗来这里到底是做什么的。有时候，她认为他们的理由并不充分，就会命令赤组认罪——当然会被拒绝，随后淡岛就会下令发动攻击，而这最让伏见高兴。另一些时候，淡岛判定赤组的动机还算让人满意，双方氏族就都会离开这里。淡岛和草薙则在稍后解决各自那些血气方刚的少年。不过总之，他们都知道无需担心各自的王。两个氏族并不太清楚他们的王之间关系的细节，准确来讲，他们也不希望知道。但他们确信王会平安无事地结束战斗回去，最多也就是带着点擦伤。他们总是这样，所以这次也不会有什么区别。  
————————————  
同预料的一样，这场战斗在各个方面都没有带来什么太大的损坏。他们气喘吁吁地停下来，意识到以刚才这种始终势均力敌的程度，再打下去也不会解决任何事。宗像庆幸他们没有造成什么重要损坏，也就不用写繁琐的报告来证明这种情况不会再发生。因此宗像没再多做什么可能重新挑起争端的评论就让周防离开了。青之王现在只想回到屯所，尽快完成报告，然后，继续他的拼图。  
————————————  
如果有人问两位王为什么每次他们会面都会因为一些小事打起来，他们或许会回答说因为讨厌对方。但是敏锐的观察者却会发现，事实上他们都很享受这些琐碎的争吵。作为王，他们只能在彼此面前交付出最完整的自己。宗像天生属于热爱竞争的人，他享受审问别人的过程，也在寻求着能和他势均力敌地对抗的敌人。另一方面，周防有着极具威慑力的狂野气场，但他并不想把一切毁灭，焚烧成灰烬，因此，他一直为限制自己的能力不外泄而挣扎。当宗像在这里的时候，周防知道青之王可以承接下他所给予的一切，只要有他在，他就可以尽情释放自己的焦躁和不安。你可以说他们找到了彼此最好的对手，或者从相反一面来说更合适，他们是互补的，不过，虽然他们自己也有些好奇于这种事实，却从不肯承认这一点。他们因为——或者说假装因为——有太多规则所限而并不能意识到，事实上他们非常欣赏对方。宗像就是个假装谦逊其实高傲得要命的家伙，而周防只是个除了找麻烦和无所事事什么也不会的令人生厌的野蛮人，他们绝对，绝对不会表现出任何一点点对于彼此的同情。  
即使是远离众人视线的私人场合，他们也坚持着这些借口，虽然不这么固执的话或许他们都会更轻松愉快。当然，这些琐碎的争吵让他们的关系保持活力，增加了情趣，又不至于滋生厌倦的情绪。  
有时候，在性爱当中，这些借口会被丢掉，他们放下防备，遵循内心感情的引导。这些珍贵的体现或许是询问对方是否准备好时温柔的爱抚，或许是面对手指在皮肤上的探索，直白地表现出享受和沉溺。在快乐的顶峰，他们沉浸在这些珍贵的片刻不去考虑其他事，任由伴侣的名字从自己口中泄露出来。  
当然，事后他们总会否认这些情景，甚至不去提到对方。但事实上，无论他们怎样努力，都不会忘记发生过的一切。他们珍惜着彼此，而这些贵重的记忆，在胸腔中发酵成混合着些微苦涩的甜蜜。


	5. 贪婪

有时候，鱼和熊掌可以兼得。

在某一次黄金之王召集其他几位王举行会议之后，白银之王，那个总是异想天开的男人，突然提议他们可以一起玩扑克。  
“你们会发现这很有趣的，”他说，“反正会也开完了，我们每次见面都是工作的事，偶尔来点消遣不会有什么问题的，怎么样？”  
他恳切地看着在场的人们，尤其是其他三位王，因为如果王们不在，族人们也不可能会留下。青之王和赤之王各自带了他们的二三把手来参加会议。  
青之王天生是个好玩家，这并不是说他嗜好赌博，更应该说是因为，他喜欢大部分游戏，所以立刻同意了这个提议。宗像询问他的两位族人是否也愿意参加。淡岛并没有什么其他的计划，便同意了。而伏见，似乎在期待着什么一样不置可否。  
赤组那边，第三王权者看起来同往常一样，满脸无聊，既没兴趣参加也不排斥。不过草薙对一切与酒吧和赌场相关的东西都很感兴趣，立刻被这个主意吸引了。  
“尊，我们也参加吧？好久没一起玩牌了，就像十束会说的，能唤起不错的记忆嘛。”  
周防刚刚打了个呵欠作为回答，宗像就不屑地加了一句，“哦呀，为了每个人的利益着想，没什么兴趣的人还是不要参加比较好，会毁掉扑克的乐趣的。”  
“我参加。”赤之王听到他的对手的评论，露出一个侵略性的笑容，成功打破了宗像不耐烦的表情。  
吠舞罗这一侧，八田鸦在整场会议中保持着诡异的安静——可能是因为草薙“提醒”过他最好不要想和某只猴子打架。周防决定参加游戏让他稍稍兴奋了一些，能和自己心目中的英雄一起比赛可是非常激动人心的。  
“呦吼！我们来了！等着认输吧，蓝衣服的！”八田兴奋地大叫着。  
看起来，这就是伏见一直在等待的，他咧开一个只会在这位曾经的朋友面前才会有的笑容，“你也太会自信了吧，Mi——Sa——Kii——？安娜都能赢过你。”  
“臭猴子你想打架吗？！”  
淡岛在他们动起手来之前打断了伏见，“我可以理解为你也要参加吗，伏见？”  
“啧，啊。”后者有些不耐烦地抱怨着，不满意于他们的谈话被打断。  
白银氏族全部参加，猫对这个提议非常兴奋，即使是看起来有些抵触赌博的狗朗，白银之王几句话就成功说服了他参加。  
“一言大人说过什么抵制玩扑克的话吗？”  
“呃……没有，但是——”  
“所以嘛，没问题的对吧，你可以随时选择退出，来吧！”  
“……我不知道怎么玩。”  
“猫也不知道怎么玩，不过很容易学的，相信我。”  
“相信你？好吧，你最好不要耍花招，否则我发誓一定杀掉你。”  
“我可是不死之王啊，小黑。你就这么小看我吗？”白银之王用受伤的小狗一般的眼神看向狗朗。  
“不……不要用这种眼神看着我。好吧，我参加。”  
黑犬对于自家王的恳求毫无抵抗力，目前只剩下黄金之王还没有同意参加游戏。不过他觉得这是个不错的好机会来看一看王们是如何在这样一个“友好”却颇具竞争性的活动中相处的，所以很快也欣然同意。  
第一局游戏用来教小黑和猫如何玩。狗朗对大小盲注需要在不知道有什么牌的情况下就下注表示非常愤怒，认为用这种方式强迫别人拿钱是很可耻的，不过白银之王说服了他继续玩下去，因为所有人都必须遵守这个规则，所以对每个人来说都是公平的。  
在他们正式开始游戏以后，猫是第一个出局的，她总是不管不顾地叫牌，或者不管什么牌都加注。最初还好，但随着轮盘的迅速转动，她迅速输掉了全部筹码出局。  
八田鸦紧挨着她也出局了，因为他诈牌的技术实在是太差。伏见看穿了他的虚张声势然后毫不犹豫地大声戳破，立刻激怒了乌鸦。  
“Mi——Sa——Kii，就凭你这傻呼呼的笑，别想骗得了别人了。”  
他一边说，一边加注强迫八田不得不下全注。其他人都选择了弃牌，八田却继续加注。  
“哼，你才是虚张声势吧，猴子！看好了！”  
“所以我才说你蠢啊，美咲。我猜你手里有Full House（三张相同的牌加另两张相同的牌）吧，太可惜了，我有Quads（四条，四张相同的牌）。”  
“哈啊？哈——？！你出千，猴子！肯定是你对牌做手脚了，嗯？！”  
“吵死了，美咲。我怎么可能做到，又不是我发的牌。玩够了吧，我告诉你，就是手气好这么简单。”  
八田离开以后，伏见对游戏彻底失去了兴趣，虽然直到目前为止他玩得还不错，依然紧接着退出了游戏。  
后来，淡岛和草薙也相继退出，只剩下小黑和四位王继续。  
四位王看起来各具特点。或许是基于丰富的经验或是什么，黄金之王始终岿然不动保持着镇定淡然的表情。宗像隐藏在眼镜后，不着痕迹地仔细观察着其余的人。周防则在整个过程中维持着一副无聊的表情，很难说是因为抓到了一手烂牌还是因为他这个人就这样——事实上，一般来说是因为后者。相反，白银之王从始到终都相当兴奋，没办法说他到底是在虚张声势，还是根本就不在乎赌注。  
至于小黑，似乎是由于新手的运气，或者像他所说的，是得到了一言大人的引导，每一轮叫牌、弃牌或者下注前，他都要播放一段令人费解的一言语录。虽然这些语录很奇怪，但似乎真的奏效了，因为一直到目前为止，他是拥有筹码最多的，引得白银之王笑嘻嘻地喊着，“那是我老婆嘛~”。这句“老婆”再次为白银之王赢得了死亡威胁，不过他立刻引用前任无色之王的语录成功安抚了黑犬，这招百试不爽。  
游戏没有什么意外地继续进行着，直到黄金之王也输掉了所有筹码。看到这，宗像开口了，“夜刀神君，你成功地战胜了黄金之王让我印象深刻。不过看起来你的主人预见未来的能力起到了很大作用，似乎他通过这些语录来指导你每一步应该做什么。”  
和大数人一样，白银之王也注意到了这一点，他打算戏弄一下他的族人，“啊！或许这就是原因！”他停顿了一下，挂上沉痛的表情，“可是小黑，这难道不算出千吗？”  
狗朗立刻被激怒了，“荒谬！一言大人是绝对不会帮助我剥夺别人的财产的，所以我开始才不想玩这个游戏。就这样，我退出！”  
白银之王试图阻止他，跟他争辩不能够这样放弃所有筹码，不过没有奏效。小黑决定押上所有筹码，因此下一个赢的人将会得到他的全部所得。  
“看，你把黑犬逼走了，宗像。”周防带着一脸看好戏的表情说。  
宗像轻蔑地回答，“我可不是像您这样的野蛮人，周防尊。我并没有驱赶他，最多只算是发表了一些评论。”  
“是是，”周防懒懒地回以嘲讽的语气，“我可不像你一样害怕输给新手。”  
“我是不会输的，”宗像反驳，“手中筹码比我少的您可没资格说这话。”  
“哈，什么时候赢家是这样决定出来的了？我大概不算熟手，不过，宗像，我看你应该好好复习一下规则。”  
感觉到场面很有可能演变成打架的白银之王突然打断了他们，“嘛，我觉得我们可以共同分配嘛。”  
“我不会和这个家伙共同分享任何东西。”两位王异口同声地回答道。  
“看看，”白银之王加深了戏弄的表情，如果从面前的两个人那里同时收到了充满杀意的目光，他会继续暗示的，不过现在，他决定放弃。  
“总之”，他慢吞吞地转移主题，“我们继续游戏吧，怎么样？”  
这局结束以后，让宗像非常不悦地，周防赢走了狗朗全部的筹码。  
在下一轮中，周防下注的方式简直是在强迫另两个人下全注。在白银之王出牌前，周防说，“我有个提议，宗像。如果你下全注而且赢了这手，全部点数都归你。如果我赢了……我想想，你请我吃一顿饭，地方我决定。”  
“诶，这很有趣啊，把我也算上！”白银之王叫道，不过当他看到周防那很明显不欢迎他参加的瞪视，他改主意了，“放弃。”  
宗像没有发现周防的提议里有什么诡计，所以问道，“我想对我来说这很有趣，周防，不过您为什么会认为在可能输掉的情况下，一顿饭就足够做赌注了？”  
即使宗像对金钱并不感什么兴趣，他依然喜欢赢，但他不赞同不公平的赌注，即使是对他有利的，因此他必须要确认面前这个单细胞野蛮人确实完全理解他们的赌注。  
周防欠揍地笑笑，解释，“你会被别人看到和一个……你怎么说我来着，啊，野蛮人，一起出现在公共场合。看着你那张尴尬的脸对我来说很有意思。”  
宗像想了想，不，他当然不想让人们以为他和周防一起做了什么，不过更重要的是，他更不想让周防觉得他害怕和他赌。另外，这只是个假设，谁也不能保证一定就会赢。这很公平，宗像想，所以他接受了挑战。  
“好吧，我同意。”  
由于宗像已经不能再下注，这一局进行得很快。  
和他担心的一样，周防从桌面牌里得到了一对2，又从他手中得到了一个A。  
周防咧开一个笑容打算说话，宗像有些不悦地打断了他，“什么都不要说。”  
周防依言收起了笑容没有说话，继续和白银之王玩牌。  
令人惊讶的是，白银之王赢得了这局，不过周防看起来并不在意，他站起来走到宗像面前。  
“我的晚饭 。”周防得意地开口。  
“一定要在今天吗？”  
“你真的想留到以后？”  
“不，越快越好，那么您想要去哪里？”  
“先出去再说。”  
等他们到了外面，宗像又提了一次刚刚的问题，“我们现在去哪，周防？”  
“你那里。”  
“等等，什么？赌的是晚饭——”  
“所以我要一顿饭，在你那。我说了‘我想要的任何地方’，不记得了？”  
这没什么可争论的，不过宗像还是试图让周防改变主意，“听着，除了我的公寓，我们有很多地方可以去。”  
“那些地方我随时都可以去，不过我觉得我不会有别的机会去你家的。”  
“难道你不是希望别人看到我和你一起出现在公共场合吗？”宗像不死心地继续做着无谓的抵抗。  
“等我们走过去的，他们会的。行了，别浪费时间了，去你家吧，我要饿死了。”  
“好吧，那您也必须要等等。家里没有东西了，我们必须先去便利店买点。说到这，您想吃什么？先告诉您，我做不了太复杂的食物。”  
周防有点惊喜，这比他想的还要好，他根本没有期待宗像会给他做饭，以为他们不过是叫点外卖。不过他绝不会拒绝这个邀请，“就做你最擅长的吧，我很好奇你做的饭是不是像你的人一样顽固自大。”  
这话并没有什么恶意，只是他们平时吵架的习惯，宗像虽然知道，却还是回答，“您永远是这么令人厌恶的家伙。”  
他们一起走进便利店，什么都没有说。在店里周防只是跟着提着食材的宗像。有时候宗像会小声嘟囔，但与其说是在和周防说话，倒不如说是在自言自语，诸如“这个家里还有没有了？”之类的。和宗像一起逛商店购物的感觉很奇怪，但他并不讨厌，尽管他自己一直很讨厌购物，觉得无聊。  
宗像买好东西以后，周防提了一半袋子，一起安静地走回宗像的公寓。街上人群很拥挤，他们不得不紧紧地肩靠着肩走路。甚至等到人少一些了以后，依然这样不必要地紧挨着彼此。整个路途中，谁也没有注意到这点。  
终于到家以后，宗像让周防去客厅等着，自己进了厨房。周防像在家里一样，随意地打开了电视，注意力却在别处。他看着宗像走进厨房，专注地处理手中的食材。就算在厨房里也还是这么谨慎得要命，周防想，没有注意自己轻轻微笑了起来。  
周防发现宗像很适合那个蓝色的围裙，忍不住幻想起宗像只穿着围裙会是什么样。他摇摇头把这个念头赶出脑海，强迫自己专心看电视。  
大约过了半个小时饭才做好，也就是说周防已经花了半个小时努力控制住由最初脑海中穿着围裙的宗像而引发的对其他各式各样的“制服”的幻想。宗像过来告诉他晚餐已经准备好了的时候，周防有一点愣住，不过立刻关掉电视和他走进了餐厅。  
宗像做了意大利面，周防有点惊讶于他对食谱的选择，“我以为你会做日式的。”  
“那样需要花时间准备，而且，我觉得恐怕您也不会喜欢。”  
“那感谢关心了。”周防露出一个几乎可以称得上是真正的微笑的笑容。  
宗像没有回答什么，只是回到厨房拿了一些葡萄酒过来。  
“你想灌醉我们两个？”周防有些戏弄地说。  
“当然不是，我只是认为如果不提供饮品的话恐怕不能被称之为一顿完整的晚餐。我可不想给您留下任何能被说是不够好客的把柄。”  
或许是像宗像期待的那样，因为晚餐的可口，或许是因为酒起到了缓和作用，他们在一种惊人的愉快氛围中吃完了晚餐。  
餐后宗像清理桌子的时候周防问是否需要他帮忙，但宗像拒绝了，说他是今天的客人，然后走到厨房把盘子放进水池。  
等到他回来的时候，周防正站在椅子前看着一张国际象棋盘。  
“您这种野蛮人也会下象棋吗？”  
“我没那么笨。”周防挑挑眉。  
“失礼了，那么，您想玩一盘吗？”  
“嘁，无聊的游戏。不过既然之前没有分出胜负来。确实可以现在继续。”  
“哦呀，有趣。那么，用什么来做赌注呢？”  
“哈……衣服怎么样？”周防的声音含了一些挑战般的诱惑。  
他当然没觉得这能奏效，所以宗像的回答也是意料之中的。  
“脱衣扑克？您怎么会觉得我有兴趣剥夺您的衣服的？“  
他在撒谎，他们两个心照不宣。说实话，周防的身体看起来很养眼，不过他们当然也都知道宗像想不会这么轻易赞同这个游戏。  
“别假正经了，宗像。”周防眯起眼。  
“难道您现在还没有明白吗？”宗像挑衅地回应，他扯松了领带，解开衬衫最上面的两个扣子来表明态度。  
“我该把这当作‘好的’？”  
“您不用说出来。”  
周防可能没办法让宗像把所有他幻想过的制服都穿一遍，不过至少今天晚上，他会让他什么都不穿。如果不是通过游戏，那就用他的魅力，总之他会用公平的手段得到一切自己想要的。


	6. 懒惰

在一起什么都不做就已经是做了什么了。

又是繁忙的一周，伏见猿比古走进青之王的办公室交报告。他毫不意外地看到他的王正在玩拼图，不过王自己享清福，让属下做所有的工作这一点深深刺激到了他 ，他就不能给下属们树立个好点的榜样吗？伏见有点烦躁地说，“室长，请去工作。”  
宗像从他的拼图上抬起头来，带着正直的微笑，“你肯定想不到解拼图的过程中我能得到多少新思路，伏见君。”  
伏见不确定这算不算是个可以接受的答案，不过他知道他的上司今天肯定什么都不会做的，就懒得管了。宗像总是这样，从来不工作，把所有事都推给他的下属们（尤其是伏见，少年发现了）。  
当宗像不玩拼图的时候，他就在茶道时间。茶道里那么繁复的步骤，伏见很好奇怎么会真的有活人能够完成这些。不，他们没时间做这些，他想。总之，宗像是个闲人，像中世纪的那些国王们一样，这简直太适合他了。或许宗像生错了时代，他不仅自己花大量的时间在这些奇怪的爱好上，还喜欢强迫那些试图提高工作效率的人一起加入他。  
而当宗像也没有投入在他的这些爱好上的时候，他就在追赶赤之王，而且他经常这么做，每次只要赤之王有什么行动，事实上——伏见觉得会不会这只是他的另一个爱好。虽然宗像可能是担心周防的威兹曼系数，不过在伏见看来这完全不能算是理由，他的王可是始终在宣称自己非常讨厌赤之王。  
在工作方面，不管宗像自己会怎么说，他和他的前任王一个样，伏见想。  
周防尊每天都只是睡觉。以前的时候，只要伏见走进酒吧，就很少不会看到他的王在里面睡觉。即使出去的时候，这位水獭也一定会找个地方打盹。  
Scepter的三号人物觉得赤之王是那种对社会毫无贡献的类型，所以他完全不明白美咲为什么会被这么一个懒散的家伙迷住。  
在罕见的他醒着的时候，他永远都挂着一副无聊的表情。当然，除了他和青之王打架的时候。这两个人之间肯定有点别的，不过伏见一点也不想深入挖掘。  
有时候，周防会在宗像不太忙或者心情好的时候——通常是宗像有了新拼图或者茶和茶点以后——去他的办公室拜访他，宗像会允许周防在他的办公室消磨时间。这些时候，宗像会继续做周防来之前他正在做的事情，让周防在那睡觉。在那些真正的好日子，宗像会忙于他的游戏而放任周防躺在他的大腿上。  
宗像试着让周防参与他的茶道练习，不过后者无愧于他野蛮人的称号，总是把仪式搞得一塌糊涂。他要么会跳步骤，要么就毁掉了茶叶，或者直接表示厌倦，所以宗像只好放弃了改变他的野蛮品味的努力。  
——————————————  
这次，周防打算去宗像的公寓而不是办公室，这意味着他打算来一发。最近，周防又养成了去宗像家的习惯，因为他在宗像的办公室总是吃不到。对于这个问题，宗像相当敏感而且坚决，他坚决不肯让步同意让周防在他的办公室“袭击”他。“难道你想让我在这里工作的时候总是会想起关于您的那些令人生厌的画面？”  
至少，宗像并不介意在他的公寓留下周防那“令人生厌的画面”，周防也变得对这个地方非常熟悉了，甚至知道宗像在哪藏备用钥匙。  
当他按铃没有得到回应，就会从宗像藏钥匙的地方找到备用钥匙开门进去，目的明确地等着宗像下班回来。  
所以当他看到宗像盖着毯子躺在床上的时候有些惊讶。他显然是睡着了，都没有听到周防进来。  
这不对劲，周防想。宗像总是抱怨说自己非常“忙碌”，虽然周防从来都不信。他不工作的时候总是在做那些无聊的事比如拼图或是喝茶，不过在时间还这么早的下午就睡觉——这一点也不像他。  
周防走到床边靠近了一些，看到宗像脸上细密的汗珠。他伸手摸摸宗像的前额，发现他在发烧  
触摸唤醒了宗像，他睁开眼看到周防，一时没反应过来。盯着他看了一会，宗像终于开口，“我肯定在做梦。”  
“笨蛋，你醒着呢，而且发烧了。”  
“梦到了周防尊，那个野蛮人，觉得他会教我点什么。”宗像无视了周防，继续喃喃。  
周防感到一股挫败感，“我是不是该打你一拳或者烧一烧你来证明你是醒着的？”一边说着，周防释放出一点能力。感受到周防火焰的热度，宗像终于意识到自己确实不是在做梦，然后周防出现在他公寓里这个事实打击到了他，“您来做什么的，周防？”  
周防没有回答，虽然宗像生病了，但他确信，如果他敢说是过来找他来一发的话，宗像一定还有力气把他踢出公寓。所以，他问了另一个问题，“生病了怎么没人照顾你？”  
“我可以照顾自己，周防。”宗像防备地反击。  
“这我倒不怀疑，”周防嘲讽道，“不过你的族人们知道他们的王卧床不起难道不会有点担心？”  
“他们不知道。即使我只是轻微感冒，淡岛君也会过度惊慌，所以我不想让她担心。”  
“你还真是孤独啊。”  
“最不想听到您这么说。”宗像咳嗽了两声。  
周防叹了口气，不想现在吵架，换了个话题建议道，“你应该吃点药。”  
“我已经吃过了。”  
“什么时候？”  
“回家的时候，中午吧。”  
周防看了看表，已经六点多了，“那你应该再吃点药了。”  
宗像奇怪地看着他，“您什么时候还学会照顾病人了？”  
周防耸耸肩，“安娜生病的时候照顾过她，草薙对用药很挑剔。周围全是挑剔的家伙的时候就学会了很多东西……”  
周防最后一句话说的好像不是草薙，不过宗像选择了无视他。  
“你把药放在哪了？”  
“浴室的架子上有一个医药箱。不过不需要您帮忙，我可以自己拿。”  
“你呆在这。”周防命令道。如果宗像状态好一点的话，一定会反抗他这种行为，不过现在，他缓和下来什么都没有说。  
周防去浴室拿了药，又去厨房接了一些水。他默默地把这些东西递给宗像，然后回到了浴室。  
回来的时候，周防端了一盆水和一块毛巾。宗像看起来有些闷闷不乐，不过还是由着周防用毛巾给他擦额头了。当周防沿着喉咙向下擦到他的胸口的时候，宗像有一些颤抖，脸比之前更红了一点，“不需要这样的。”  
周防露出一个得意的笑容，他听说过发烧的人皮肤会变得更敏感，不过他觉得现在在宗像身上验证这个理论不是什么好主意，“真讽刺啊。现在你才是躺在床上的那个，而我成了正在做点‘有用的’事的一个了。”  
“就算这一点也不会让您变成什么有用的人。”  
“真不领情啊。“周防无所谓地耸耸肩。  
周防盘腿坐到宗像的床上，轻轻地把宗像的头放到他的腿上让他休息。宗像试着抵抗，“您究竟想要做什么？”  
“安娜生病的时候总是要和我一起睡，她说我比较暖和。”  
好吧，这倒是真的，周防身上确实很温暖，但这并不能成为宗像睡在他大腿上的理由。  
“那您躺到床上就可以了。”宗像喃喃自语道。  
“可以。不过我想让最大程度地让角色颠倒一下。”周防坚持道。  
通常来讲，宗像肯定会跟他吵起来的，不过现在他实在没有力气再做什么了，周防的大腿确实挺舒服的，于是宗像妥协了。  
像在哪都能睡着的周防一样，宗像很快就睡着了。  
周防是在感觉到宗像离开了他的腿的时候才醒过来的。宗像正在喝水，看到周防醒了，“您不应该离开了吗？已经很晚了，您的人会担心的。”  
“把你这样扔在这？”周防挑挑眉，“我可不想明天他们发现你死在家以后，一辈子后悔今天把你自己扔在这没照顾。”  
“真是个讨厌的家伙。”  
宗像叹了口气，“但是您打算睡在哪呢？我可不打算和您一起这样过一整夜。”  
“刚刚不是你提议让我睡在你旁边的吗？”  
“现在不打算了。”宗像移开目光。  
“你确定？”  
宗像更重地叹息了一声，“我确实……但是您要保证不会做其他的什么。否则杀了您会是我做的最后一件事。”  
“我对‘站’不起来的家伙没兴趣。”  
“我会给你看看我站不——”宗像剧烈地咳嗽起来。  
“行了行了，你不想把自己弄得更严重吧。”周防笑着躺到宗像旁边。  
宗像恢复平静，打算躺回去睡觉，发现周防撑着胳膊靠在一只枕头上。宗像怀疑地看着他，终于，周防开口了，“不打算给点什么作为照顾你的回报吗？”  
“没人让您这么做了。”  
“真忘恩负义啊，宗像？”  
又一声叹息，宗像觉得托身边这个讨厌的家伙的福明，他觉得今天叹息的次数比咳嗽的次数都要多。  
“您想要什么？”  
周防欠揍地笑着，“晚安吻。”  
面对这个令人绝望的圈套，宗像脸上的全部肌肉都在无意识的抽搐，“晚安。”他转过身背对着周防说道。  
“‘吻’还没给呢。”周防的语气里多了一丝调笑。  
当然，周防没有真的期待着能从宗像这得到一个吻，不过逗逗他还是很有趣的。  
“晚。安。”  
周防又笑了起来，靠得离宗像更近了一些，伸手环住他的腰拉进怀里。  
“我告诉过您不要想做别的什么。”  
“妄想症啊你，我是在给你取暖，心怀感激吧。”  
不知道第几次叹息，宗像放弃了，第三次无奈地说道，“晚安。”  
“晚安。”周防终于回应了一句，和他一起沉沉睡着。  
——————————————  
宗像的闹钟很早就响了，他感觉自己已经恢复了过来，准备去工作。宗像试着从周防的怀里挣脱出来，但周防的胳膊在他腰上收得更紧了。  
“周防，放开我，我要去上班了。您愿意的话可以继续睡。”  
周防的声音和平时不同，依然带着没睡醒的低沉，“你不会是打算病还没好就去上班吧。”  
“我不需要再卧床了，我觉得已经好多了。”  
“难道你不知道，即使你觉得‘已经好多了’，也不能说烧就一定退了，而且不能劳累吗？”  
“我的工作主要都是办公室工作，您应该知道，不会很劳累的。”  
这么说并不准确，他的工作还包括处理完前几天因为生病而落下的内容，确实有些累人。但宗像还是想要说服周防让他去上班，他不想再耽误更多的工作了。  
“别这么固执，你要是倒在下属们面前，看起来肯定不错。”  
“好吧，我上午留下，请不要再发牢骚了。”  
宗像并不觉得他的情况有周防说的那么糟糕，不过他的关心还是挺让人喜欢的，至少不让人讨厌。周防温暖可靠的胸膛很舒服。另外，偶尔在工作中稍微休息一下也不是很糟糕，尝试一下周防那种睡一整天的生活方式或许会很有趣。


	7. 色欲

这篇真的还需要摘要？

宗像醒来的时候发现他……勃起了。这一定是因为那个梦的缘故，可梦里的一切都显得雾气氤氲，宗像并不怎么记得了。这是件好事，他想，因为他并不想让那些画面来加重他的小问题，他可没时间去处理，现在必须去上班了。事实上，他已经迟到了，幸运的是，一个冷水澡就可以解决问题，也可以顺便解决一下他的宿醉。直到现在，宗像才承认昨天他确实喝太多了，还有一件事他也想不起来。从床上坐起来走去浴室的时候，宗像发现他是赤裸的，更糟糕的是，身后传来一阵刺痛。看起来是早起导致的健忘吧，总之，他实在想不起来关于那段插曲的任何事了。宗像很少这么粗心，他几乎不会——如果真的有过的话——把猎物带回家。他甚至不确定昨晚的同伴是谁，即使试着追溯过去，也没有任何痕迹，除了另一半床上正逐渐消失的余温。宗像试着让自己相信这次不是那个红头发，虽然最近一段时间总是他——为什么，宗像不想知道，不过他确信自己不想和那个野蛮人经营出一段什么独特的感情。  
站在淋浴下，梦境的片段浮现在他脑海中。一张巨大的，铺满丝绸织物的床，他坐在一个人的大腿上，那个男人有着古铜肤色，布满老茧的大手牢牢握住宗像的臀部。他的脸埋在宗像的颈间，而宗像自己的脸埋在那个男人的头发中。宗像深深呼吸在他的发间，那气息有如鸦片般让人沉醉，又或许是烟草的味道和草莓的香味混合在一起……  
宗像的幻想被卧室里传来的终端铃声所打断，大概是信息。  
不能再这样了，他摇摇头试图驱散残存的幻觉，再这样下去，就不是一个淋浴能够解决的了……对头疼也没有帮助。宗像试着集中注意力去想着今天要做的工作，避免思绪再次跑到其他地方。今天的日程排得非常满，而这确实起到了一定帮助，不过另一方面，一想到要做这么多事，宗像的头更疼了。  
这个澡洗得比平时要久一些，最后他终于走出浴室去读刚刚收到的短信，是周防发来的：“今天晚点的时候来Homra。”一早就要面对这个男人让宗像非常烦躁，尤其是这条信息并没有告诉他昨天是不是周防和他一起过夜的。“我为什么要去见您？”  
周防迅速回了短信，“有些事要告诉你。”  
“我对你想说什么一点兴趣都没有”是宗像最开始想要发送的，不过他考虑到周防并不经常发短信给他。这个原始人居然会用电话，简直是奇迹，宗像想。如果周防特意发短信给他，那一定是有什么重要的事——从公务角度来看。  
虽然已经决定要去，宗像还是不想让周放那么胜券在握。“我不确定是否会有时间，我会尽量在下午过去的。”  
很快他收到了另一条回复，“我等你。”  
好了，事情解决了，宗像换好衣服去上班，基于某种自己不想承认的原因，宗像现在非常期待早点结束今天的工作。  
————————————  
宗像到达Scepter4屯所的办公室时，被桌子上成堆的文件惊呆了。考虑到还有头疼，那个麻烦等等诸多事情——宗像不可能自己解决所有的，他把一（大）部分都推给了淡岛和伏见，借口是他临时约见了一位王，因而不能太晚下班——宗像确实没有说谎，虽然他自己也不知道这场会面是关于什么事的。  
一整天里，宗像的脑海中都充满了同早上淋浴的时候想到的东西差不多的画面，完全不能集中精力工作。他把这归结于作业发生的某些不太有利于健康的活动所造成的后遗症。  
而最让他产生挫败感的是，这些画面中的绝大多数都是关于他和周防的。虽然他并没有看清那些画面中他的伴侣的脸，但宗像也绝不至于不知道那确实是他的宿敌，无论如何，宗像并不认识几个有着古铜色皮肤、深红的发色和该死的吸引人的身体的家伙。  
这些画面混合了他们做过的——咬噬，抓挠，拉扯——以及一些他们没做过的。  
宗像离开了办公室几次去倒咖啡，希望饮料可以让他的头脑清醒一些。可当他回来打开门，他似乎能看到自己趴伏在那张每天都要在它上面处理很多公务的办公桌上。依然，是和那同一个人。这一次他带着手铐在宗像下面，宗像正在让他嵌入自己的身体，他几乎能听到那些令人羞耻的呻吟，仿佛这些场景不仅是存在于他的脑海。宗像关上门去接了更多的咖啡，又吃了一些强效止痛药。  
等他再次回来的时候就没有了这些“插曲”，止痛药似乎已经发挥了作用。宗像知道以这种状态他恐怕没办法完成自己预期的任务量了。既然现在已经过了工作时间，那么就推迟一天吧。今天几乎没有什么工作效率，他会在明天状态好一些以后再来考虑它们。  
换好便服以后宗像直接去了Homra酒吧。一路上，他都在考虑有哪些问题要去质问周防。他想让周防告诉他，到底是谁和他一起度过了昨夜，更重要的是，为什么他糊一整天都不情愿地想到周防。当然，他绝对不会直接问周防这两个 问题。如果让我问他主动问这些能够充分满足他的自大的问题，我宁可去死，宗像默默盘算着。  
宗像走进酒吧的时候里面只有几个人。起初他们都警惕地盯着青之王，不过当他们看到宗像并没有穿制服，而且直接走向吧台，也就放松了戒备，只是偷偷打量着他。宗像无视了这些人，向看起来似乎在等他的草薙询问他们的王在哪里。  
“在他房间里，”酒保露出一个了然的微笑让宗像无从打断，“他在那等您。”  
宗像忽略掉一个王居然在卧室约见另一位王这件奇怪的事情——黄金之王或是其他宗像认识的王从不会这样做——宗像更奇怪的是草薙居然没有再补充任何事情，好像他确认宗像肯定知道周防的卧室在哪一样——可他不知道。因此宗像不得不问，“那么请问你们的王的卧室在哪？”草薙眨眨眼，好像非常肯定地相信宗像以前肯定去过周防的房间一样，露出一个有些尴尬的笑容，“啊，我正想说呢，在楼上，走廊最里面的那个门。”  
宗像向他道过谢，上了楼。他敲了敲草薙告诉他的那扇门，却没有得到回应。开门之前宗像稍稍犹豫了一下，不确定里面会不会还周防以外的人，不过凭着对那个人的了解，宗像相信他肯定是在睡觉。但当他走进去，卧室里空无一人。他猜测周防是不是出去了，不过听到了似乎是浴室的位置传来了水流声。并没有想太多，宗像走向声音的方向，突然停了下来。门并没有关，他可以看到周防正在洗澡。  
周防的周身笼罩着一层微光，他面对着墙没有看到宗像。水流沿着他的头发路流淌到皮肤上，宗像简直无法移开自己的眼睛。他的目光流连在周防背部的肌肉上，那些是抓痕？或许昨晚他真的是和周防在一起，想到那些痕迹或许是别人留下的，宗像的胸口有一些刺痛，他将目光向下移去，落在周防肌肉紧实的臀部，双手不禁微微颤抖起来。视线落在周防线条分明的大腿上，说实话，这个野蛮人简直可以去做那些希腊雕塑的模特。  
似乎是感觉到有人在看着他，周防转过头看到来人是宗像，扬起一个得意的笑容。他关掉水流抓过一条毛巾，转身对着宗像先擦起头发。宗像强迫自己把视线聚焦在周防脸上，不要向下看，知道周防终于抓过另一条毛巾系在腰上走向宗像。  
“呦，来啦。”  
“是您把我找来的。”宗像镇定地回答。  
“以为你不来了呢。”  
“我说过会尽量的，所以就来了。您有什么事想要和我说？”  
“啊，今天早上，吠舞罗有个重要的会议，就没继续呆了。”  
所以确实是你，宗像松了一口气，又有些恼火，“这么说您打算向我报告一下你们的回忆？”这不是周防的作风，不过宗像实在想不到他还有什么其他原因把他叫过来。  
“哈，我根本就没听。”周防轻松地说。  
听到这种不负责任的答案，宗像的怒气升了上来，他交叉起双臂有些不耐烦，“那么您把我找过来到底有什么事？”  
“想看看你没事了吧。”  
“抱歉？”  
“我想确认一下，你能自己站起来了。”  
这有点让人惊讶，周放从来不是那中会关心什么的人。还是说他昨天的状态真的有那么糟？不过这倒可以解释他今天的状态。  
但是这种原因并不值得让他来这浪费时间，宗像抱怨道，“您就不能直接打电话问，而不是把我叫过来只为了这种事吗？”  
“我想亲眼看看你，你昨天可折腾得够厉害的。”  
宗像一点也不想回忆起那种糟糕的样子，他有些不悦地皱起眉，似乎对方并没有理解他的意思。  
周防似乎注意到了，“你该不会不记得了吧？”  
宗像没有回答，周防咧开一个不怀好意的笑容，抓住他的胳膊把他拉近自己，将声音贴着耳廓灌进宗像的耳朵，“想要我帮你回忆一下吗？”  
“不用了，谢谢。事实上，我几乎没有什么关于您的记忆。”  
“哈，刚刚看我洗澡的人这么说吗？”  
“荒谬！我没——”  
周防咬上他的耳垂，将抗议截成一声无意识的呻吟。  
“周防，我不是为了这个来的。”宗像沉下脸。  
“你从没为这个来过。不过无论我们在哪遇见，最后总会变成这样。”  
周防将宗像推到墙上，一边吮吸着刚刚咬过的位置一边试着脱掉他的外套。  
宗像认真思考着再来一次的利弊。首先，他讨厌在周防面前屈服，更重要的是，他们现在正在吠舞罗的总部。如果突然有人进来看到这景象，对他们身为王的名誉没有任何好处，退一步来讲，至少很麻烦。但另一方面，和正确的对象一起做这件事或许会有助于他停止那些幻想，无论如何，这还算是那个野蛮人仅有的几件擅长的事情之一。而且，宗像无法以现在这种状态离开Homra。周防一边蹭进一条腿在宗像双腿之间磨蹭着，一边攻击者他的耳朵，面对周防的这种撩拨，宗像实在无力招架。  
“坚持不住了？”周防脱掉他的外套轻笑。  
“您最好别让我改主意。”宗像有些恼怒地警告。  
周防低低地笑出声，没有再说什么。他放开宗像的耳朵亲吻他的脸颊，一只手向下摸向宗像的腰带扣。宗像抬起双臂环住周防的肩膀配合着他的动作，随着周防解开他的腰带主动踢掉了裤子和鞋。他按着周防的肩膀将他推开一点，对方露出一个疑问的表情，以为他想要停下来。但宗像最后摘掉眼镜用力咬上周防的下唇，轻轻舔舐着向里进攻。两个人的唇舌大力交缠搅动在一起，宗像将周防拉向床上，后者欣然任由了他的动作。很快，宗像的衬衫和周防腰间的毛巾都被丢掉了一边。  
宗像突然把周防推倒在床铺，分开双腿跨坐在他身上。他俯下身啃咬着周防的脖颈，手掌向下抚弄上周防已经半硬的部位。听到周防混合着叹息的低笑，宗像的舌尖从周防的喉咙底部向上滑到双唇，再次交换了一个激烈的文，手上却放慢了抚弄的节奏。  
周防显然没有打算让宗像一直占据主导的地位，一吻终了，他伸手将宗像的臀部覆盖在掌心下，颠倒了他们的位置。周防在宗像上方俯下身来，沿着他的胸膛向下亲吻啃咬，唇舌停下在接触到宗像的内裤边的时候，抬起头看向他。宗像努力控制着自己不要被对方掌握节奏，目光始终和周防交缠在一起。周防充满邪气地露出牙齿咧开一个笑容，低头亲吻宗像布料下已经勃起的部位的顶端。宗像有些惊讶于周防的动作，腰臀不禁微微颤抖，看到他想要说什么，周防收敛起笑容，含住身下的人挺立起来的部位的头部和那块布料，将宗像没说出的话堵成了唇齿间泄露出来的呻吟。周防反复舔舐吸吮着那里直到它湿润得可以透过布料看到里面。  
宗像强撑着催促周防继续，他吐出含着的部位，最后又轻轻啄了啄顶端，用牙齿拉下宗像的内裤，伸手够到旁边的桌子去拿润滑剂。  
周防将手指涂抹上润滑剂准备探入宗像的身体，后者阻止了他的动作，“既然我们昨天才刚刚做过，我想不需要这么麻烦的准备了。”  
“真饥渴啊。”周防沉下目光。  
周防在自己挺立的部位涂满润滑剂，按着宗像的腹部将他翻转过来。还没等宗像对这种姿势提出抗议，就一个用力深深刺入宗像的身体。宗像将脸埋在枕头里压抑着呻吟，周防扶住宗像的臀部抬起到一个更适合的角度，俯下身亲吻着宗像的肩胛骨，下身缓慢地抽插，伸手沿着宗像大腿内侧抚摸上胸部，又慢慢移向腰肢，按揉在宗像敏感的一处。宗像口中泄露出一声呜咽，双膝退缩地夹紧了一下，却被周防牢牢紧箍住。  
宗像有些不快地从枕头上转过脸，“我告诉过您多少次不要这样了？”  
周防笑出声，在他的脸颊落下轻柔的吻，“抱歉啊，忍不住就做了。”  
道歉没什么诚意，不过宗像没能再还口，因为周防突然加快了速度重重抽插着，每一次都撞击在宗像的前列腺上。宗像的头无力地落回枕头上，很快就释放在了床单上。内部肌肉的剧烈收缩让周防也快到达极限。他耸动腰胯继续着抽插的动作，直到两个人都达到了顶峰，一起倒在床铺上静静地休息了一会，呼吸交错在一起。直到宗像开口问道，“我可以借用您的浴室吗？”  
“当然。”  
————————————  
宗像很快洗完了澡，周防发现他出来的时候已经换好了衣服。  
“你不呆在这？”周防的声音里有一丝期待，不过他迅速将这转化成了充满暗示的笑意，“现在离早上还有很长一段时间。”  
宗像摇了摇头，“呆这么久已经够引起怀疑的了，如果我在这里里过夜的话……”  
他并不需要说完，但周防坚持道，“我不在乎他们怎么想。”  
“我希望我也能。”宗像带着一丝苦笑，离开了房间。


End file.
